entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Withdrawal
'I've given you an address west. Rob it. Any questions? No? Then get to work.' 'The Withdrawal' is the fifth mission in Entry Point (In chronological order) The mission occurs on 7/17/15 Overview The Withdrawal is a mission in which you go to a bank in San Francisco to rob it. You disguise as Alex Shaw (Only during stealth) in order to meet with the manager. Objectives Plan A - Sneak in. Don't take out the manager. Shut down the metal detectors. Don't take out the manager. Meet with the manager. Don't take out the manager. Get the manager to open the vault. THEN take out the manager. Got it? Treatment # Find and search the Server Room. # Find and rewire the Red/Yellow/Green/Blue power box to disable the metal detectors. # Get a disguise from the van (unless you took the manager hostage early). # Meet with the manager (unless you took the manager hostage early). # Take the manager hostage. # Get the manager to open the vault. Plan B - The bank has a basement. Stupid right? It floods constantly and it's been abandoned for years. Get inside, get in that basement, plant a demo charge, and you're one detonation away from being in the vault. Doesn't get simpler than that. Demolition Charge # Pick up the demolition charge. # Plant the demolition charge in the basement. # Stand clear. Escape Stealth # Drop the money in the van 0/6. # Escape. Escape Loud # Assemble the cage. # Drop the money in the cage 0/6. # Wait for Sparrow. # Connect the cage to the heli. # Escape. Appearing characters * The Protagonist * Unknown mission coordinator * Sparrow (Plan B only) Tips and Tricks * At spawn, there's a ladder you can get down. If you have a friend with a blowtorch, you can open it or shoot it. * There's a red door that you can see in the spawn area. It is inaccessible outside and can only be opened on the inside. The door has a sensor applied to it so to disable it, you either need to be an Engineer (+ any other class if this mission is being done solo) or bring a friend that has an engineer on hand. * There is a computer and a network box around the map that you can tamper to create a 'distraction'. * Professional and above sometimes won't show which power box is the correct one. Instead, you can inspect it, or get info from a selected employee. * A good way to get a guard disguise is to first acquire an employee disguise (tamper with the network box to create a distraction) then locate the camera room. Not only does this disable cameras permanently but you will also gain more access to certain areas. Likewise, there is a small chance a guard will come to investigate the network box instead of an employee. * In Legend, an employee will come to investigate the vault once opened after a certain amount of time. * Keycards always spawn inside of the bank. ** Keycards will spawn on tables, chairs, desks or on the floor. * There’s a C4 logo on the wall of the bank and inside the vault and many other locations. To create a fast extraction route, place the C4 in this spot to begin a loud robbery or you can use the Thumper to blow up these spots. * If a guard/employee is knocked out close to the network router, civilians walking by will ignore it. If the guard is found any closer to the street, civilians will notice. '' Trivia * This mission was released in Public Early Access on March 11, 2019, and fully released on March 12, 2019. * This mission takes place in San Francisco. * This mission reintroduces First Responders (Police Officers) into the game. * When the mission was in Public Early Access, the only available difficulties were from Rookie to Operative. * The contract pay and XP is higher than any other mission currently available. * This mission was originally theorized to be The SCRS as the image file for the teaser was named ''SacramentoCRSTeaser.png". * There’s a sign placed against an odd structure of some sort It warns: ‘DO NOT CLIMB’. if you climb on it your status will appear as trespassing unless you have a disguise. * When talking to the manager, the protagonist may sometimes say Alex Shaw, but if you have the same hair as Ryan Ross, he will say ''I'm Ryan Ross. Category:Missions